


Adventures and Battles and Deathbed Confessions

by leupagus



Series: Erebor and Weeds [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Farewell, good thief." Thorin and Bilbo, after the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures and Battles and Deathbed Confessions

“Hail, King Thorin,” Gandalf said. The term seemed to trip him, and Thorin almost smiled. So strange, the things that amused you as you died.

Gandalf said something else, but Thorin could not hear — for there was Bilbo, pale under dirt and blood, standing at the doorway of the tent. He wanted to ask if she had been hurt. Such foolish impulses. She sat down carefully on the bed beside him, her eyes searching his the way they so often had, as though he were answering questions she had not asked. He lifted a hand to rest against her cheek, allowing himself at last to feel the lines of laughter at the corner of her eyes.

“Farewell, good thief,” he said. He ought to say more, he knew that much, though darkness seemed to clutter his vision; but all he could think of to say was, “I would take back my words and deeds at the gate.”

“A King Under the Mountain should take back nothing,” she said, and one small hand pressed against his; she kissed his palm, chapped lips scratching. He could feel tears against his fingers, but he could no longer see well enough to find them on her face. “But I hope our friendship has not—“

She did not utter the word, but Thorin fumbled for her other hand, threading his fingers through hers. “It will not, though if you were wiser you would be angrier.”

It made her laugh, and lean down to press a careful kiss against his cheek. “This is a bitter adventure, if it must end so,” she said, hushed. “But I’m glad I ran out my door that morning — it has been more than any Baggins deserves.”

“There is more in you of good than you know,” Thorin objected. “If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But sad or merry, I must leave it now.”

“No,” she said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “No, Thorin, I won’t let it end like this.”

Thorin closed his eyes, held her hand captive in his. “This,” he echoed. Her hand was so warm — or was it his hand that had become so cold? “This is all the treasure I have now. I would have kept you, after everything else was lost.”

He heard something, soft words, but darkness at last surrounded him and pulled him down, down, down.


End file.
